Ouron's Little Host Conan
by Tomboy77
Summary: Ran and Conan are visiting Ouron High school. After finding Conan's cuteness They ask to borrow him into being a host for the rest of their stay. What will happen in the next 5 days of their stay? Will someone find out his secrete? Find out in this new story.
1. Day 1

Hi all my Tomboys. Now please don't think anything about this crossover. I have watched Ouron High School Host Club but it was because of a friend. Plus the anime was so funny I could never take it seriously. Really everyone except Haruhi Fujioka was and idiot. It reminded me a bit of my own school in a way. Now on with the story.

* * *

 **Conan was weirded out by the building in front of him. Today was the day they got to be touring Ouron High School and getting to stay for a few days.. Ran won this privilege at a karate tournament in Kyoto. Her father was of with his friends on vacation so Ran had brought Conan along with her. He liked to be with her but the school, it was so _Pink._ They walked threw the gate and surrounded by rose petals. When they faded their stood 6 guys and a girl that was dressed as a guy. One was a tall and lanky blond that he new was only half Japanese. The second one was about the same height but had black hair and thin framed glasses. There was a pair of twins with red hair that looked almost identical. One was tall and muscular with black hair. The last guy was only two heads above Conan, blond hair and was holding a stuffed rabbit. The girl had short brown hair and brown eyes.**

 **"Welcome." They all said at the same time. It was a little creepy. He was behind Ran as if hiding but he just didn't want to get to close at the moment. The tall blond walked up and the others followed him. So he was the leader of these people.**

 **"Hello you must be Mouri Ran correct?" The blond gave Ran a rose making Conan's eye twitch**

 **"Yes that would be me, and this is Edogawa Conan." She moved away a bit so he was in clear view. He straightened up and looked at them all. They felt as if this kid was reading their souls. After looking at them (Giving a glare at the tall blond) he nodded. The small blond boy ran up to him.**

 **"Conan-chan want to have some cake with me?" Conan didn't like sweet things so the offer of cake didn't appeal to him.**

 **"No thanks I don't like sweets. Uh if I may ask why is that nee-chan dressed as a boy?" They all looked at him with wide eyes. The one with glasses looked down at him smirking.**

 **"And what makes you say that boy?" Clearly he thought I was not being serious. "I knew when I walked in. Her face was sharper and more angled, plus her body type suggested that even if they are not recognizable they are clearly there." He looked shocked as well. Ran looked at the girl in question.**

 **"Is it true?"**

 **"Yes I am a girl, You are very smart Conan-kun. Smarter then some people." She motioned to the group of guys. I smiled and she started introductions.**

 **"I am Fujioka Haruhi. This is Morinozuka Takashi Aka Mouri-Sempi ,The twins Hitachiin Hikaru Hitachiin Kaoru, Ootori Kyoya, Mitsukuni Haninozuka Aka Honey-Sempi, and our leader Suou Tamaki. And we are the Ouron High School Host Club." During that time the Twins came up behind him and picked him up. He began to struggle and they started to nuzzle him for being a 'Cute Kid'. As he struggled his glasses fell off. The twin, Kaoru, picked them up and Conan tried to hide his face before someone saw. If they saw and realized he was Kudo Shinichi it would end badly.**

 **But it was too late, Kaoru had looked up at his face. His breath hitched and he made Conan put his head up. He was so adorable!**

 **"Boss take a look at this kid." The guy,** **Tamaki, walked over and looked at him. "So cute~" He gave Ran his glasses and set him down so the others could see him. It was that exact moment that a group of girls came out of the school. They saw the shrunken teen and squealed. He tried to run but the girls hade scooped him up. They were all squealing saying "He is so cute!~"**

 **"Ran-nee-chan Help me!" Ran heard him and pulled him away protecting him from the girls. He was gripping onto her leg. He knew it was childish but he didn't like being surrounded by people. Ran knew this so when the Host club and girls looked at her confused she explained.**

 **"He gets scared when he is surrounded by people. I think it has to do with those kidnappers on a case my dad was on." They all had wide eyes. "Or its because of all the murderers that we've encountered. Im not sure?" Now they felt sad. This boy has been surrounded by danger and death. It made the girls start crying. Conan didn't like sad people so he walked up to them and smiled with cute puppy eyes. They all perked up and hugged him. This time he didn't act scared and left back to Ran.**

 **This gave Tamaki a great idea. "Hey Ran is it ok if, during your stay here, that little Conan can be a host? Please?" Ran looked at the shrunk detective who only shrugged. He didn't really like the idea but, at least, it gave him something to do.**

 **"Ok its fine with me. But watch him, He likes to sneak off every time my eyes are off him." They all agreed and started the tour. They told Ran that this school had rooms that she and Conan would stay in during their stay. After showing her they took Conan for a make-over. They gave him some contacts that he pretended to put in since he could see fine. After giving him a bit he came out in a little High School uniform. They loved it, He looked so cute.**

* * *

That's all for now my Tomboys. I will have the next chapter up soon and I hope you all will like this story. I have an amazing little surprise for you all. That's all for now and I will see you all in the next Chapter. Bye


	2. Day 2

What's up all my Tomboys. Im back with a new chapter. I will be a bit late on updates due to the fact I have school coming up. But I will find time to bring in new chapters so don't worry. Now lets get on with the story.

* * *

 **(Conan's POV)**

 **I know I agreed to this for something to do, But this is stupid. I had been in the classes with Ran, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru and was surprising everyone when I would answer a question right. Until break when I was pulled away from Ran for hosting. It was my first time and there was a line of girls waiting for me. They told me I was suppose to be cute and charming, but isn't being smart better. Of course when I brought it up they just said to be all 3.**

 **I sigh just as 3 girls sit at the table Im stationed at. They are looking at me like Im some puppy for them to play with.**

 **"You are so cute!"**

 **"Isn't your name Conan-kun?"**

 **"What are you doing here?"**

 **They kept asking things and saying I was adorable. If I was in my normal body along time ago, I would enjoy the attention. But now I try to avoid the spotlight.**

 **"Yes my name is Conan Edogawa and Im here with my nee-chan." I use my cute little boy voice and they just melt.**

 **We all continued talking when the twins came up behind me and picked me up. I was surprised and punched Hikaru square in the jaw. I was dropped as** **Kaoru started laughing, never has he seen a little boy do that. I knew he was going to be mad so I put on some puppy eyes with little tears and hug his leg. I mentally kick myself at the acting.**

 **"Sorry Hikaru-Nii-Chan." He and Kaoru pick me up and nuzzle me saying its fine. The moment was cut short when there was a scream. I pull myself out of their grip and run to the source. I find a girl pointing inside the closet and look inside. Inside I find a body of a young man. I go inside and check the body just as the others get there. Kaoru tries to come in but I stop him.**

 **"Call the police and no one is to come into the crime scene, this man was murdered!" Kyoya goes and calls the police as I examine. People are watching but I don't care.** **Rigor mortis** **has already set in an the cause of death is a knife wound to the heart and lungs. I find the knife near the body and use my cloth to pick it up and put it in a plastic bag. The police arrive and I hand it to them telling them of the body's conditions. They find no finger prints on the knife but find the identity of the body. His friends are informed and I check their faces and reactions. One young man acts surprised and don't even cry for his friends death.**

 **I go around asking of the twos relationship and apparently the victim had been dating the others crush. Now I have the motive and now I need the evidence.**

 **(Koaru's POV)**

 **I watch as Conan runs around. I have never seen a more serious kid. I walk down a hall after I lost him and hear his voice. I look and see him on the phone.**

 **"Hattori I need you to come to Ouron high school right now." I hear the other end scream 'What are you doing there Kudo?!'. I don't understand, the other end sounds like a teen and called him Kudo. I recognize the name of the famous high school detective Kudo Shinichi, but he disappeared 2 years ago. I hear the conversation end for this 'Hattori' character is on his way.**

 **A few minutes later the high school detective Hattori Heiji arrives saying that Conan-kun had called him. He never leaves Conan's side and they later solve the case as it was the victims friend because of jealousy. The murderer runs at Conan with a knife after they confront him when something weird happens. Conan made a soccer ball come out of his belt and turn a crank on his shoes. He kicks the ball with extraordinary strength and accuracy, hitting the guys right in the face. The force knocks the guy right out and Hatorri helps bring him in to the cops.**

 **(Conan's POV)**

 **After all that the hosts had to help calm all the girls. I was so tiered as I sat in between the twins that I fell asleep in their laps. I barley heard all the girls 'awww' at it. when I woke up I was in Kaoru's arms as he was walking me down to Ran. I try to get out but he just hold on tighter.**

 **"Go back to sleep." I don't even fight it as I go back to sleep.**

 **(Kaoru's POV)**

 **I walk up to Ran-chan with Conan-kun. She smiles at him and opens the door to the room. I set Conan down onto his bed and he curls up under the covers. I smile at the boys cuteness and leave. I get in the limo with Hikaru and we go home. We arrive and get ready for bed. My mind was still going threw the information I got today. I think Edogawa Conan is actually Kudo Shinichi. I go to sleep dreaming of Conan turning into Kudo.**

* * *

That ends day 2 for our danger magnet detective. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 and I will have more coming up. Please tell me in the review if you want me to do more Detective Conan crossovers. If this is the first story of mine that you have read please check out the others. That's it for now and I will see you Tomboys later. Bye


	3. Day 3

Hey my Tomboys, Im back with a new chapter. Got to admit I almost forgot about this story. But Im here now and I wont forget again. Now lets stop with this and get onto the story. Talk to you guys later.

* * *

 **(Conan's POV)**

 **Kaoru-san has been looking at me weirdly. I know it because whenever I turn around I see him staring. I shake my head and focus on the task at hand. The girl in front of me has been in the same class as me and Ran. She looked upset and I knew it was about her homework. They have been working in calculous as I saw she was having trouble.**

 **"Nee-Chan do you need help on your homework?" She looks at me but pulls out the paper. She sets it down between us and I look at it.** **"If you do the problem like this then the answer will be obvious." I show her how and help her with the rest. Soon we're done and she is so happy. I smile at her as she leaves and wave as she does to me. I turn around to get my glasses but run right into a leg. I look up at Kaoru and try to scramble to stand up but he grabs me. he walks over to the couch and puts me on his lap.**

 **He and his Hikaru were hosting as he brought me and Hikaru ruffles my hair. I try to fix it as they are talking when the girls attention goes to me. Honey-san and Mouri-san walk up to use and the girls look at the little blond with sparkles in their eyes.**

 **"Conan-Chan can you come and eat cake with me?" I sigh and stand to go with because he will just get tears in his eyes if I say no. (He reminds me of a certain messy haired thief I know.) I feel a arm snake across my waist and pull me back into a hard chest. I look up at Kaoru as he stands with me still in his arms.**

 **"Can you accuse me, but I need to talk to Conan-kun for a moment." Im dumbfounded as he walks out of the room into an empty class room. He sets me down and crouches to be eye to eye with me. I don't like this, I get a feeling something bad is about to happen.**

 **"Hello Kudo Shinichi."**

 **(Kaoru's POV)**

 **Conan's eyes widen and I know I got it right. He starts to back away from me, his eyes colder then ice that it makes me shiver. At first I feel like he is just going to deny it but am surprised as he just sighs.**

 **"How do you find out, What gave me away?"**

 **"I overheard your phone call with Hattori Heiji the western detective. He yelled but called you Kudo instead of Conan." He grows a bit angry.**

 **"Im going to kill Hattori, He really needs to quit that habit." He calms down and looks at me. "I bet your wondering why Im a child." I nod.**

 **"I was at Tropical land with Ran and followed some suspicious men. They were making an illegal deal involving blackmail but before I could leave the guys partner snuck up behind me. The knocked me out over the head and forced a lethal poison down my throat. Instead of killing me it turned me into a kid again. I cant turn back until I find them and put them behind bars. Them and their entire organization."**

 **I stare at him. I cant help it, there are no words. He was turned into a child and hiding from bad guys that tried to kill him. What are you suppose to say in response to that. I pick him up and take him to Ran.**

 **"Hey Ran-san can Conan come and spend the night with me and Hikaru?"**

 **"Sure if its fine with Conan."**

 **(Conan's POV)**

 **I am at the Twins place and I have to say. Our home in California is bigger. This place reminds me of our villa in Hawaii. I eat dinner and go inside the guest bedroom. I swear if one more maid comes and pinches my cheeks they will have a soccer ball to the face. I look around and find some amazing jewels when The twins walk in. They pick me up and take me to a home office like my father has only less books. I am sat down in a chair in front of the desk and the twins right behind it.**

 **"Hello Conan-kun, My boys tell me your a smart boy and we need your help." The man in front of me on the other side of the desk hands me a note. I look down and I realize why they want my help. Its a heist note from Kaito KID.**

 **Its a good thing I looked at their jewels earlier. He is after the Mermaids Love. Its a sea blue gem that is in the shape of a mermaid. Its legend says the mermaid loved a human so much that she used magic to turn into the jewel. There by staying with him forever. I tell the man what he is after and when. He calls the police and soon its time for the heist. I try to go and help but Kaoru keeps me in a bedroom with him and Hikaru.**

 **(Kaito's POV)**

 **'I know my Tantei-kun is in this place.' I have already stolen the jewel but I have yet to see him. I look through all the widows and finally see him. he is in the lap of one of the twins. The other must be in the bathroom. I open the widow as quite as I can and hear a conversation.**

 **"I think I like you Kudo-kun." the twin holding him turns Conan in his lap.**

 **"I don't like you that way, I have someone else." Conan's voice sounds as if he knows Im there. I wouldn't put it past him to know it though. The guy lifts him up and kisses him, making me mad.**

 **"Who is that?" The guys voice sounds like he doesn't believe him.**

 **"Me." He turns around and Conan hopes out of his lap.**

 **"Kai this isn't what it looks like!" He tries to explain but I just chuckle.**

 **"Its fine Shin-chan." I pick him up and give him a chase kiss. He starts blushing and looks at the guy.**

 **"Sorry but can we just stay friends?"**

* * *

That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be the end and to tell the truth this was super fun. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I will see you in the next chapter. Bye guys.


	4. Day 4

Im back guys it has been so long since I could type like this. I missed you all so much that it killed me to be away. But Im here and I will be back for a while. I will be updating a lot more for right now and I have some news. While I was gone I made a new profile on Wattpad. I will leave my username in the bottom of the story so I will talk to you guys later.

* * *

 **(Kaoru's POV)**

 **I couldn't believe what I just heard. Kudou Shinichi, the guy I liked, was with the most elusive thief in the world. The Kaitou had already left so I was alone with Conan for a few hours. Hikaru was in our room sleeping so he wouldn't come in and bother us. Making up my mind I pick the shrunken teen up and climb into bed. I keep my arms around him, keeping him from leaving my arms and kiss his forehead.**

 **"Goodnight Shinichi-kun" I curl up around him and fall asleep. I dreamed of Shinichi returning my feelings and kissing me.**

 **It was morning and I woke up with Conan curled up into me. I smile as I get up and get ready for school. I come back to see that he was awake and dressed talking to someone. He wasn't on the phone, but he seemed to be talking to someone called 'Kaito'. Hikaru comes up next to me and we both smirk. We get the hats and walk in to play our favorite game. The ' Which one is Hikaru game'.**

 **(Conan's POV)**

 **I woke up and Kaoru-kun was gone which I was relived to know. I stand up and get ready to go back to Ran. As I was doing so I decide to talk to Kai. If he didn't bug the place then I would be shocked. I use my glasses to hear him (I put one on him so I could talk to him as KID) and speak.**

 **"Morning Kaito."**

 **"Morning Shin-Chan~!" I hear him say, the smirk clear in his voice as he knew I hated that nickname.**

 **"Are you at school right now?" I checked my watch to know he was supposed to be at school pranking everyone. I hear screams of 'Kuroba-san' after an explosion so that answered my question. I feel like he planned for it to, just to make me laugh. I laugh and so does he at the chaos he created.**

 **"Got to go love, Aoko's coming with the mop." I laugh at the statement and said my goodbye. I turn to sit back on the bed when I was picked up and placed on the bed. In front of me was Hikaru and Kaoru wearing hats to hide their hair.**

 **"Lets play the 'Which ones Hikaru game'!" they say at the exact same time. I sigh as they put an easy test in front of me. I have experience from Kaito as we both look like twins as similar as they are. I look at their faces and focus on their differences. The one on the right was Kaoru and the left one was Hikaru. I could tell because of the whey they were looking at me. Hikaru looked more like he was having fun while Kaoru looked at me like he would a loved one. While I don't want him to it helped me win the game.**

 **"Left is Hikaru-nii-chan and right is Kaoru-nii-chan!" I say in my kid voice to make their shocked faces funnier. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at their faces but stopped as I hear a scream. I sigh as I run towards the sound and find a maid crying into the arms of the butler. I look inside to see a maid surrounded by blood. I look at the body and check for a pulse. I don't find one and look at the wound. It was bullet wound straight threw the throat. Clear sign of a struggle and as the blood was still flowing it wasn't that long ago. About 1 hour tops.**

 **(Hikaru's POV)**

 **I watch from the door with Kaoru as Conan-kun was looking around the body. It was weird like before when he saw a body. He wasn't scared one bit, in fact he looked intrigued by it and looked at every detail with no sign of disgust at all. I look over at Kaoru when I see a person in black. they had a gun in hand and ran around the corner. I turn to Conan and was surprised. He was shaking in his shoes, His skin was pale. He looked like he was frightened by something. He was looking the same way I was when I saw the person flee. In a flash he ran after the person, me and Kaoru following right behind him.**

 **We finally stop at a door that they left through. We peak through and listen in to the conversation.**

 **(Conan's POV)**

 **I run outside following the person in black. The person was waiting for me and I could see them clearly. It was Vermouth, of course it was her. She smiled at me.**

 **"Well hello Silver Bullet-kun~." She sounds like Im not mad at her for killing that person.**

 **"Vermouth." My voice screamed irritation as she bent down to my size so we could see eye to eye.**

 **"Look I know your mad but it was my job from Gin to kill her."**

 **"She a trader to the black organization?" It was more a statement then a question as I know what they do to traders.**

 **"You know us so well." I smirk as she stands back up.**

 **"That means the closer I am to taking it down." She smiles down at me and turns around. A black car was coming closer so I hide and Vermouth jumps in and it speeds off. I turn to go back inside when I see the twins there. Their eyes were wide with curiosity and fear, I understand why. They had listened in to me and Vermouths conversation.**

* * *

That's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. It is close to being done so I am very happy that you have stuck with me to read this story. Bye my Tomboys


	5. Day 5

Im back with a new chapter for you all. I am upset that the story is almost over. It is really fun to do since most of it is what I think would happen is the 2 shows met. But don't worry I still have a bit more to go before the end of this story. The fun part is that I just added Hikaru to the mix. I felt that if one twin knew then the other should as well. But that's enough of that. On with the story and I will talk to you Tomboys later.

* * *

 **(Hikaru's POV)**

 **I couldn't believe what just happened. I look over at Kaoru and he has the same shocked face as I did. I look back over at Conan-kun to see he was perfectly calm. He just talked to the person that killed one of our maids without even calling for and adult. He knew she killed her and did nothing, The exact opposite of what he did last time.**

 **"How much did you two hear?" He didn't even sound mad.**

 **"All of it, what was that all about Kudou-kun?!" Kaoru sounded mad..wait _Kudou-kun_. Like as in Kudou Shinichi. as if reading my mind Conan looked at me.**

 **"I am Kudou Shinichi, I will not tell you how as I feel that Kaoru-kun will later. Anyway are you two idiots wondering what that was all about?" We nodded and he sighed. We walk back inside and sit down in the guest room. Kaoru sat right next to me on the bed as we waited for an explanation.**

 **(Conan's POV)**

 **I look at them as I start my explanation, I explain who she was and why she called me Silver Bullet. They listened to it all quietly, waiting for me to finish. As soon as I was done the room was silent for a few minutes. Kaoru was the first to break the silence.**

 **"So She was from the organization that turned you into a child and is actually helping you?"**

 **"Yes that's right."**

 **"And you are always in danger and only a few select people know?" Hikaru and Kaoru were both asking about what I just explained. I nod my head, then Kaoru had to ask me the me the weirdest question of all of them.**

 **"How long have you and KID been a thing?" He says it like its just a simple thing to explain. I blush as I hear Kaito's voice go through the room.**

 **"I can answer that!" In a puff of smoke Kai was sitting on the couch in the room and pulled me onto his lap. Hikaru's eyes went big again as I glare at Kaoru. Kai laughs and snuggles with me like the twins weren't there. He kisses me on the cheek and looks back at the two.**

 **"We have been together for a year actually. I find it so cute when I see him in public and he has to act like a child to me. The most amusing bit was when Hakuba found us after that one heist." I blush at the memory. Poor Hakuba could never look me in the eyes anymore as Shinichi after that.**

 **"What happened?" Hikaru had a smirk on so this was meant to torture me. I glare at both him and Kai so if they wanted to keep their lives then they would shut up. I smirk as they both gulp and keep quite. I smirk at their fear.**

 **(Kaoru's POV)**

 **I cant believe it, I love Kudou Shinichi but he is surrounded by danger and is in a intimate relationship with the worlds most hard to catch phantom thief. I mean he is a detective dating a thief. That should not happen, Law and Crime should not mix. But they look so happy together I couldn't stay mad. I just have to get over the fact that I cant be with Kudou. I smile at how they interact with each other.**

 **(Next day)**

 **KID is over again as we all talk. I finally ask something that's been on my mind. I look over at the two and ask.**

 **"Can we see what KID looks like? I promise we wont tell anyone!" They look at each other and KID drops a smoke bomb. In his place was a teen the same age as us. He looked exactly like Kudou but he had messier hair and indigo eyes.**

 **"Kuroba Kaito, Magician extraordinaire!" He does a little bow as Conan rolls his eyes. I smile and shake his hand, as does Hikaru. We all talk for a while until I remember something.**

 **"Guys we need to get to school!" They all freeze and we all get ready. Kaito leaves and we run to the limo. We arrive at school just in time and sit down.**

 **(Conan's POV)**

 **As soon as we arrive I get a hug from Ran. I tell her I had fun at their house and tell her about the heist. She smirks as I tell her that as she thinks that I have a crush on KID. How would she react if I told her we have been dating for a year. Soon its hosting time and I leave Ran, going to my station. I sit their as I hear some girls whispering something. A guy walks up to my station and sits down. I sigh as I look at him and my eyes widen. Its Kai! I grab his arm and pull him out of the room.**

 **"What are you doing here?!" I don't even bother to hid my irritation. He was suppose to be at school not here, How did he even get in...Never mind I know how he got in. That's the dumb part of dating a thief, He breaks into places to see you even when he isn't suppose to. He smirks at me and pulls me close to him.**

 **"What I cant see my boyfriend?" He kisses me and lets me go.**

 **"Im leaving tomorrow so just go to school." he huffs but leaves as I go back to my station. The day ends uneventful and I go back to the room with Ran. Finally I go to sleep.**

* * *

That's all for this chapter. I hope all of you liked the chapter and continue to read the story. Yes the next chapter will be the end of the story so I hope you all have liked the story so far. Thank you for reading and I will see you Tomboys later. Bye


	6. Day 6 (The End)

Im sad as this will be the last chapter. It has been so much fun writing this and Im sad to see it go. I promise that I will make a sequel to the story in due time. But now it is time for the final of our lovely little host Conan. Please tell me if you want the sequel and I will work on it. Now lets get on with the story and I will talk to you guys later. Bye.

* * *

 **(Conan's POV)**

 **Toda was the day me and Ran would be leaving OHS. I had to admit it was kind of fun for me to be a host for a while and Ran loved teaching some of the people there karate. I was at the main hall where I would host for today before we leave. All the girls were sad that I had to leave them now, I still don't understand it. I was at my station when Hikaru and Kaoru came up behind me.**

 **"Hey Conan-kun~!" They always sounded creepy when they talked at the same time. The other hosts came up to us and gave me a hug, Even Mouri and Kyoya gave me a hug. Tamaki spun me around saying he would miss his little boy, I don't know but he has this weird thing about the hosts being his family. He even calls himself daddy and Kyoya Mama, I cant tell if he is serious of trying to be funny.**

 **"Hey Conan-kun.." I look over at Haruhi-chan "You are a very smart kid, stay like that. Ok?" I smile and nod my head at her. I liked getting to know here and the others. Im kind of regretting letting Kai meet the twins, the mischief they can cause together will scare anyone for life.**

 **I shook my head as the 3 girls I normally got sat in front of me. They were all smiling sad smiles, I knew they were upset as I was leaving.**

 **"We will miss you Conan-Kun." They said it at the same time. Creepy, the host club did the same thing sometime.**

 **"I will miss you all too, it was fun being here." I had to use my cute kid voice to make them happy and smile.**

 **"Aww so cute~! I wish we could just pack you up and keep you here~!" I back away a bit when they say this, sounding like a group of kidnappers. They see my backing up and their smiles vanish. "Were sorry Conan-Kun, we forgot about how you deal with murder and kidnappings."**

 **"It's fine, don't worry about it." They stood up, giving me a hug before leaving. I sigh as it took a lot of energy acting like an innocent child.**

 **(Kaoru)**

 **It was time for them to leave. I was sad to see my already taken crush leave, but I was fine. Its not like its the end of the world if he leaves, maybe he can come back to visit.**

 **"Bye Ran-Chan, it was nice for you to come and stay here for a while. You are both welcome anytime you wish." Tamaki is so lucky to say they goodbye to them. I hugged Shinichi when we see a guy come threw the gate, It was Kaito!**

 **"Hey Ran-Chan. Hey Conan-Chan~!" Ran walked up to Kaito and hugged him.**

 **"Its been a while Kaito-Kun, What are you doing here?"**

 **"I came to see Conan-Chan." He walked up and picked Conan, holding him in his arms. I could feel myself getting jealous.**

 **"Kaito-Nii-Chan put me down!" Kaito laughed, putting him on his shoulders. The hosts were all curios as to who Kaito was, except me and Hikaru. We acted surprised to help their cover. "Kaito-Nii-Chan is a friend of Ran-Nee-Chan's friend. Me and him get along so he comes and visits me a lot." The hosts understand and relax. Introductions were made and Kaito showed them his magic, even told them it was obvious about Haruhi.**

 **Soon it was time and they were leaving. I was sad to see them go, it was great to get to know them. Conan turned around and flashed me a smile, it was true and so adorable. I ran up to them and gave Shinichi a kiss on the cheek.**

 **"Don't forget me, Ok Conan?" He looked a bit shocked, not surprising as I did it in front of his boyfriend.**

 **"I wont, Promise." He smiled at me and patted his boyfriends cheek. I smile and run back to the school and my twin.**

 **(Kaito's POV)**

 **I cant believe he kissed _My Shinichi!_ He pats my cheek as Kaoru-Kun runs back to the school. Ran is a good distance away from us so we can converse.**

 **"Why did you let him kiss you? The first time I did that you slapped me!" He giggled as he remembered that day.**

 **"Because he surprised me." He shrugged as I lower him down and kiss him.**

 **"Hey Ran-Chan! I will be taking Conan-Chan for a while." I didn't get to hear her response as I throw down a smoke bomb, making me and Shinichi disappear.**

 **(Ran's POV)**

 **I turn around to say it was fine when they disappear in a puff of smoke. I smile and shake my head as I walk to the bus.**

 **"I hope we can go back to visit OHS soon."**

* * *

That was the end of the story. It was really fun to write this and I will in fact make a sequel. Tell me if you want that or any suggestions for the sequel. I do have to go and I will see all you Tomboys in the next story. Bye guys!


End file.
